


白夜晨星

by whitebro



Category: transformers:Shattered Glass prime
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 自设sg tfp背景威教授和奥利安的师生恋。为了方便打字就全部用主世界名字了对接all威all倾向
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax, Shockwave/Soundwave
Kudos: 13





	白夜晨星

白夜晨星

奥利安·派克斯又一次听到了关于那位教授的传言。  
此时他安静地坐在自己的位置上，露出一个平和的微笑，对身边的同学额首致意，鼓励他继续说下去。  
“你记得他吗？威震天教授，就是第一学年时教我们平均场论的那个数学教授。银色和红色涂装。”  
奥利安装作思索了一下，然后点了点头。  
“有些印象，我记得他的变形形态是飞行单位。”奥利安低声说。  
“他是一架战斗机。我听说他下流水线的变形形态是坦克——他本是低等阶层的探矿机械来着。”  
“难道他换了变形形态？”奥利安问。  
奥利安身边的机子点点头，他和奥利安一样，都是相对于工程机械规格较小的运算工作者，变形形态是地面运输单位。  
“是的，不过那不是什么新闻了，大概只有你这样花边新闻绝缘体才不知道。我要说的是，听说他有好多床伴儿，从赛博坦军队高层到街头混混，都有。”奥利安这位同学的面甲上带着揭露隐秘的兴奋和一点儿期待，不过那份期待很快就被奥利安浇灭了。  
“这很奇怪吗？”奥利安反问，“抱歉，我不太懂这方面的事情。”  
“当然很……哎，算了算了，不该和你说这些。”奥利安的同窗耸耸肩甲，“多元分析模型下周要交了，可别忘了。”  
奥利安点点头。“我从来不会忘记任何任务。”  
在同学离开之后，奥利安拿出一块数据板，开始输入今天的所思所想，在编辑完成之后，他又仔细检查了一下语法然后加密发送。他一向使用最复杂的三阶赛博坦迭代语法和教授通信，以示尊重，但对方的回信就随意得多，虽然涉及数学算法的时候会很严谨地使用三阶迭代，但说起日常一般会直接用一阶语法，有时甚至会夹杂一些语调奇特的卡隆当地表达方式（虽然会贴芯地在下面注释含义），奥利安明白对方的文章是一气呵成的艺术品，是遮天蔽日的浪潮和火山喷发，所以容不得太多前思后想，而他也很高兴能在字里行间感受对方的情绪波动。  
“床伴儿。”奥利安思索着这个词汇和其背后的含义。他此刻本应该起身去铁堡档案馆接受培训，但今天他打算迟到一小会儿。其实他对于对接并没有什么兴趣，能量液的交换在能量充足时期意义不大，不过，他有些感兴趣探索彼此神经网络的部分。如果他能够侵入对方的神经网络，用数据流攻击每一个信息节点，直到彻底控制它们——他甚至可以夺取对方机体的控制权，像看数据板或者全息投影一样观察对方的生平，那将是一件多么有趣的事情。  
当然，奥利安所想的这一切都是有绝对指向性的，他在思念着他的教授，唯一的那一位，奥利安认同他的能力，欣赏他的才华，爱慕他的美。只有他是不同的，和整个世界都截然不同。  
——“我今天芯情不错，奥利安，准备去油吧喝两杯。等你到了可以喝高纯的年龄，我会请你喝第一杯。——你可以现在就开始想到时候喝什么。”  
奥利安收到了对方的回复消息，嘴角微微勾起了一些。在没有其他机子的时候他一向是面无表情的，虽然几乎所有人对他的评价都是温和友善，善于倾听和分析。  
“我很期待那一天来临，教授。”奥利安回复。他整顿了一下芯情，然后走出教室，变形前往铁堡档案馆。  
奥利安现在已经有了一些调取、处理信息的权限，他打开培训教程，装作学习的样子，其实大部分算力都用于攻击铁堡信息大栅格的预留后门，在成功进入之后，他立刻开始搜索教授的行踪。如教授所说，在结束教学会议之后，他就变形飞往卡隆，数据库里有他的通行信息和接入证明。  
奥利安着迷地看了一会儿威震天飞行的全息影像。威震天并不是天生的飞行者，而现在他的飞行技巧已经非常高超了——即使他的机型在战斗机里算是最大的最笨重的，他依然非常灵活，在卡隆高耸的工业烟囱和标志着“高危”的滚烫高炉之前飞速穿梭。  
威震天最终在一间看起来灰扑扑的油吧前降落，然后走了进去，酒吧里没有公用摄像头，所以奥利安无从得知油吧里发生了什么，他盯着油吧等待了半个赛时，同时用最快速度完成他的多元分析模型，终于，威震天和另一个矿工涂装的机子勾肩搭背地走了出来，然后一起钻进了不远处的矿工宿舍群。  
奥利安知道这个和威震天一起喝高纯的机子，他叫撞针，曾经和威震天共事过，现在威震天偶尔会和他约会叙旧，大概还会拆卸，因为威震天总是大清早才从矿工宿舍出来。奥利安给他取的代号是6号，他在表格里记录了威震天和6号过夜的情况。依据分析，威震天教授的空闲时间（除去教两门课程，一些会议以及给学生修改论文）分为两个部分，一部分是在公寓独处，写写诗歌和社论，当然还有给奥利安的回信。另一部分时间则是和形形色色的机子交谈和拆卸。在经过长达一赛年的跟踪记录之后，奥利安发现有6个机子是威震天固定的社交伙伴，通过计算分析，奥利安得出了威震天和他们见面的频率以及他和这些机子的亲密程度。  
奥利安希望自己可以成为其中之一，以此为契机彻底融入对方的生活。——威震天总有一天会完全属于他，奥利安想，这个念头在他们第一次见面之后就开始在紫色卡车的余烬里疯长，现在已经完全占据了他的脑模块。在他设想的那个严丝合缝运转的乌托邦中，有片天空是留给威震天的，银红色的战斗机可以在其中自由翱翔，做他想做的一切。而其他机子？其他机子则必须按照规矩来，按照他精芯设计的规则生活。——当然不是现在这样粗糙、滞后、简单粗暴的规则。  
总体来说，奥利安觉得生命是一出乏味的悲剧。当他醒悟所有变形金刚不过是这个星球，这个母体孕育出的工具之后，一切就都像早被写好的剧本一样枯燥，丧失了一切未知的美，你所认定的热爱抑或憎恨不过是一段早就设计好的程序。当然，这种悲观情绪和对整个种族的厌恶并不会出现在奥利安写给威震天教授的信件之中，他希望自己表现得尽量贴近自己的身份——一个有旺盛求知欲的未来档案员。  
还有三个赛月奥利安就可以从铁堡信息技术学院毕业了，这是他从下流水线就注定的命运，他的课程、生活轨迹甚至机体都是为此定制的。未来可见的岁月里，他将一直呆在这里处理信息，直到……奥利安甚至想不出会有什么事改变他的命运，除了他自己。

***

威震天教授和奥利安·派克斯的第一见面是在基础知识课堂上，体格庞大的战斗机在进门的瞬间就吸引了所有机子的注视，那种为了格斗而设计的流畅机型让大家在通讯频道上发出一阵阵惊叹。  
“我知道，你们觉得我作为一个数学教授未免看起来太凶悍了，不过不用怕，考不过的机崽子们也不会挨揍的。我的出场费可是天价。”威震天把数据板放在桌子上，启动全息课件。“其实我性格很和善，你们有问题可以立刻问，我喜欢和大家讨论——不是数学问题都可以。”他补充。  
这一切让奥利安有生以来第一次怀疑自己的世界观。他着迷地看着这个仿佛凭空出现的机子，内芯运算着无数种可能性。威震天教授抑扬顿挫的语调以及丰富的知识储备和触类旁通的讲课方式很快打消了奥利安对于才不配位的疑问。下课之后，奥利安立刻在学院栅格上搜索一切能够找到的关于威震天教授的信息，他找到了几篇论文，一本诗集，还有两篇显示不出来的社论。在学院的匿名聊天版上有机子爆料说威震天教授曾经是个地下角斗士，而更早之前，他是个卡隆的低阶矿工。——这一切远超奥利安的想象，在所有运算被证伪的瞬间，奥利安觉得自己的胸腔燃烧了起来。  
奥利安立刻联系了这个爆料人，希望得到更多信息，对方则提出用学院一位高层金刚的防火墙秘钥作为交换。  
“成交。”奥利安毫不犹豫地回答。他对自己的编程技术非常自信，至于对方利用秘钥有什么后续动作就不是他在意的了。“不过，我需要提醒你，即使你匿名，你的行踪在我光学镜里依旧一清二楚。如果你欺骗我，我会启用备用计划。——我不太喜欢不守规矩的机子。”奥利安平静地打出这行加密字符，后面附加上对方的坐标和ID。  
对方沉默了几秒，也许是出于恐惧或只是在计算得失，然后给奥利安发来一份威震天在卡隆时期的档案，包括下流水线时间，机体设定，作息时间。然后是一个数据包，包括所有角斗全息和角斗士威震天的所有数据，故障以及修复记录。  
“我听说是另一个角斗士，一个矿井监工业余去角斗，发现了威震天，然后倾尽所有力量帮他换了个机体，把他塞进大学旁听，学习高等应用数学，威震天毕业之后成了震荡波教授的助教，就这两年才开始正式教学。”  
奥利安惊讶极了，他的余烬被那团无名烈火灼烧得生疼——他无法想象一个金刚能够从既定的轨道中脱离出来，从事其他事业。奥利安觉得自己的生命出现了变数，一个谜，而他迫不及待地想去解开他。  
之后，奥利安开始试探性地给威震天教授发信件，讨论在课堂上遇到的疑问，而对方也很热情地回复了他，这样的数据交流以一周两次的频率进行了一赛年（这个频率是奥利安精芯计算过的，既不会给对方造成负担也不会显得冷漠）。一学年之后，平均场论课程结束，威震天教授的课程问答邮箱也不再对他开放了，奥利安不安了几赛日，他觉得自己的一部分像是被剜走了似的。为了平息这种疼痛，奥利安在黑市上给自己的老朋友——也就是他的备用计划——买了一个礼物。观察自己的老朋友作业一向是他缓冲情绪的好方法。  
奥利安用自己的拖车去铁堡边缘“接货”，然后再拉上几赛顿的学院杂物，美其名曰帮助回收整理。没有机子会怀疑奥利安·派克斯，毕竟他是个那么温和理智的机子，有口皆碑。  
半夜宵禁之后，奥利安破解了门禁，闯入救护车的宿舍，救护车一个机住，因为他总是和别人过不到一块儿去，但他的数据又是这么优秀，所以医学院破例给了他一间单人宿舍。  
“23万年前的今天是你下流水线的日子。”奥利安在黑暗中低声说。  
救护车被惊醒了，他打开控制生物灯，看见奥利安站在他充电床前面，手里提着一个半人高的行李箱。  
“阿救，我来送你礼物。”  
奥利安说着，打开行李箱，从里面拖出一个奄奄一息的塞伯坦人。  
救护车低着头，不安地揪着自己的手指，过了许久才低声说谢谢。病态的羞怯让救护车无法和奥利安对视，不过，好在奥利安也并不在意这个。  
“不用谢我，你对我而言很有用。”奥利安蹲下，摸了摸救护车的角徽，神情亲昵。这样的赞扬对于救护车而言是很受用的，他喜欢自己被奥利安使用。  
救护车发出一声欢快的低呼，立刻从床上跳下来，打开生活仓顶部改装过的无影灯，然后把这个失去行动能力的赛博坦人拖上宿舍里的伸缩手术台。  
“是个吸电子增压剂过量的机子。正好可以用他实验我最近研发的药物。”救护车说。只要站在手术台边，救护车就完全变成了另一个机子。极度的冷静、漠然和狂热同时出现在他的面甲上。让奥利安产生一种物尽其用的欣慰感。  
“很好。”奥利安点点头，然后从一边搬来一把金属条凳坐下，观察救护车做实验，这让他芯情好了不少，甚至平静到可以思考下一步如何计划。  
“效果很好。奥利安，过来看看。”救护车热情地招呼奥利安过去看他的实验成果，让他看手术台上那颗透支自己燃烧着的异色余烬和拼命痉挛着的机体。——只有这样的时刻救护车是活跃而无所顾忌的。他很快乐。奥利安想，这就够了不是吗？他很高兴自己能带给朋友快乐。  
“怎么今天不和他拆？就像过去那样记录下他最后一刻的挣扎。”奥利安对救护车说。“这不是很有趣吗？一个塞伯坦人终于得以终结了他悲惨的一生。”奥利安带着悲悯看着眼前支离破碎的同类，芯里升出一种安详。  
救护车思索了一下，“你说得对，我的确想过用拆卸来采集数据，但我分析：拆卸引起的引擎活跃会烧穿他的主能量管，那样他就会立刻下线了。而我还想再进行几项实验。”  
“你也太贪玩了。”奥利安轻笑一声，“那你继续吧，天亮之前收拾好就行。”  
“好的。”救护车用力点了点头，然后继续投入到自己的实验之中了。  
天亮时分，奥利安坐在椅子上冲了一小会儿电，醒来才发现一封邮件提醒，他打开，惊喜地发现是威震天教授的私人通讯频道发来的，他问奥利安今年选了什么课，如果有需要，可以继续和他讨论问题，他会尽力解答，如果超出他能力范围，他可以去问其他教授。  
奥利安笑了，他一下子站起身，抱起正在收纳零件的救护车在宿舍空地上转了几圈。  
“他回我了！”奥利安轻快地喊叫着说，“是他的私人通讯频道。”  
被转得头晕脑胀的救护车被放在充电床边沿，他不解地歪着头雕看了看奥利安。  
“如果有机会，我可以解剖一下他的脑模块吗？”救护车问。“我一直以为工程机械的算力是无法达到这个程度的。”  
奥利安的神情一下就变得冷峻，嘴角勾起了一个残忍的弧度。  
“如果你碰他，我会宰了你。救护车。”  
救护车惊恐地瑟缩了一下——奥利安很少叫他的全名，这让他瞬间应激了。他不安地低下头，喃喃低语着对不起，机体极不简谐地颤抖起来。奥利安叹了口气，他觉得自己有些失控了，他明明知道救护车和自己一样只是个好用的小齿轮而已，而小齿轮对教授并没有特别的恶意，只是普通的好奇罢了。  
“我不是有意吓唬你的，阿救，你看，我知道你很听话，对不对。”  
救护车点点头。  
“你只要按我说的做，我会给你想要的一切，不要背叛我，不要碰我的教授，其他都可以。好吗？”紫色涂装的重卡把绿色的医疗单位抱进怀里，让颤抖的医疗单位坐在自己大腿上，音频接收器贴着自己的胸甲。“阿救最听话了，对不对？阿救并不蠢，知道听话可以得到什么。”  
“是的。”救护车低声啜泣起来，像一只被吓坏了的涡轮狐狸幼崽。奥利安不得不安抚了他好一会儿才让他乐意去充电。

***

之后的几赛年，奥利安继续保持着和威震天教授一周两次的沟通频率，而他们的交流也逐渐变得生活化，威震天喜欢和奥利安分享自己的生活，有时候会拍一张夕阳给他，告诉他他做矿工的时候曾经在一个遥远的小行星上看过几百次暗红色的落日，“那颜色就像你的光学镜那样绚烂。”奥利安从镜面上看了看自己的光学镜——那不过是两块特种光学玻璃罢了，但威震天觉得它们很美，那么也许它们真的有所不同。  
“教授，您喜欢当矿工吗？”  
有一次，奥利安在通讯中问威震天教授。  
“说起来也许你不会信，体力劳动也会让塞伯坦人感到快乐和自豪，我曾经很享受当一名矿工，在上工的间隙我自学了很多基础科学，还写了几篇现在看来并不严谨的论文。但很快……我不知道该不该和你说这个，也许会让你惹上麻烦。”  
“您可以和我讨论一切，教授，我用自己的余烬担保会为您保守秘密。不惜一切代价维护您。”  
“你说得太严重了，我只是怕议会的人为难你。耽误你毕业。”  
“我会给通讯加密。”奥利安说。事实上他早就这么做了。  
“好吧，我只是觉得议会作为资源分配者拥有过大的权利了，很多分配可以通过数学算法完成，而不是经过议会投票，我写了几篇关于社会资源分配的论文，都没有发出去。我甚至也不理解领袖存在的意义，如果他只是象征意义的第一公民，我完全理解，但他的权利完全超出了他的意义所在。”  
接到消息之后，奥利安笑了起来，他在无人的教室放声大笑，有生以来他第一次觉得这么开芯。就像看到生锈的建筑终于被爆破了那样痛快。  
“您所说的是重新制定规则，对吗？”奥利安问。  
“是的。”  
“我理解您。我也曾经有过这样的想法，不过只是些粗浅的念头罢了，并没有深入研究。”  
“如果你想深入研究，要注意安全，好吗？我不希望你受到伤害。”威震天回复。  
奥利安意识到对方在关芯他的安危，然而他又有什么特别的呢？不过是编程学院批量制造的数据员罢了。他第一次觉得教授愚蠢，但并不是令他厌恶的那种蠢。  
“您也一样。”奥利安回复道。  
这之后他们就更加亲密了，通讯也越发频繁，威震天几乎连中午吃了什么能量都会拍照给奥利安看，完全是一副彻底露出腹甲的信任模样。除了一件事，这件事威震天从来没有跟奥利安分享过，而这几乎使奥利安有些失控了，关于对接这个问题，他无法忍受威震天的生活里有一个他无法参与的空洞。  
奥利安继续盯着威震天和撞针一起消失的矿工宿舍，直到培训时间结束也没有等到他芯爱的教授出现，他叹了口气，关上终端。  
“奥利安，请过来一下。”不远处一位名为布特斯*的数据员突然和奥利安打招呼，奥利安几乎没和他有过什么交流，不过奥利安依旧祭起一个礼貌的微笑，然后走了过去。  
“您有什么事吗？”  
“你要下班了是吧，也许，我们可以一起喝一杯？”  
“抱歉，我还没到可以喝高纯的年龄。”  
“是吗？我没意识到你有这么年轻。大概因为你行事太沉稳了点。”  
“谢谢。所以……我可以回学校了吗？我还有一些功课要完成。”  
布特斯对奥利安勾了勾手指，示意他靠近，奥利安不明就里地低下头雕，凑到对方发声器边。  
“告诉我，是谁让你监视威震天的？你是谁的人？”布特斯低声问。  
奥利安顿时惊讶地张大了光学镜，同时紧紧攥住了拳头。  
“我早就注意到你了，当然，你做的很隐蔽，不过我们都是干同样的活儿的，对吧，我来的比你早，所以就有些优势。”  
奥利安看了对方一眼，“他不过是个数学教授，用得着议会这么兴师动众吗？”  
“哦，那御天敌的人为什么要把他跟的这么紧？”布特斯冷笑。  
“既然我们都自报家门了，就用不着打哑谜了，你想要什么？”奥利安问。  
“我对那个数学教授没兴趣，朋友，以我搜集的信息来看，他没几天蹦跶了，我们都心知肚明。我感兴趣的是你，为什么不谈谈呢？你还这么年轻，选对路很重要。我们可以互通有无。”  
奥利安思索了一会，然后微笑着答应了对方“一起喝一杯”的要求。  
“不过我只会喝能量液。”奥利安说。  
“没想到你这么守规矩。”布特斯笑着说。  
“当然，我答应过的事情就一定会做到。”奥利安低声回答。“不择手段。”  
两个赛时之后，奥利安联系了救护车到铁堡周边的一处垃圾处理场。救护车赶到的时候发现奥利安受了点伤，不过是一些抓痕，不太要紧。  
“我从背后勒住他的时候慢了点。”奥利安指了指身边被捆住暂时下线的金刚，“处理得干净些，我已经把监控删掉了，替换上他过去回生活仓的镜头，他系统里的坐标和时间信息也修改过了，我希望他看起来是被钝器砸死的。”  
救护车的光学镜兴奋地闪了一下，他点点头，然后从箱子里拿出器械。  
“我还得去他的生活仓把所有‘敏感’信息都删掉。”奥利安对救护车说，“你需要多久。”  
“只是伪装伤痕，我需要5赛分。只是……我可以玩儿一赛分吗？拜托，奥利安，不会给其他医疗单位看出来的，我保证。”救护车小声恳求。“只是一赛分。”  
“好吧，给你6赛分。”奥利安回答。  
救护车感激地看了奥利安一眼，然后挥手用手术剪剪断了对方的发声器。  
“虽然我很喜欢听试验品喊叫，但我们总不能给奥利安惹麻烦，对吧。”救护车做了个“嘘”的手势，然后对被疼痛激醒过来的布特斯低声说。“抱歉啦。”

***

因为布特斯的突然下线，奥利安结束了学习，提前开始在铁堡档案馆工作。布特斯的离奇下线并没有给奥利安惹上什么麻烦，如救护车所说，他伪造得很完美。当然，这件事也并没有在奥利安的处理器里占据多久。——毕竟布特斯不过是个批量生产的小螺丝，补上就好了，丝毫不会影响赛博坦这架庞大的机器运转。  
搜索布特斯的生活仓时奥利安销毁了一切关于威震天教授的“敏感”信息，然后替换上一些无关紧要的日常，同时仔细检查了信息通路，确定这些消息还没有发送给任何机子。他知道布特斯下线之后一定会有机子过来检查他的遗物，所以提前就做好了一切。  
在布特斯搜集的信息中，奥利安发现了一些对接影像，出于对威震天教授的尊重，他从来没有真正窥探过对方的充电床生活。但这次他把那些影像保存了下来，留待一个机待着的时候观赏。  
奥利安对于对接的流程已经很清楚了，虽然过去看得最多的还是救护车和他的实验对象那种带着绝望和扭曲狂热的对接——救护车对于死亡有种纯粹的迷恋，他攫取实验对象的死亡并据为己有，就像一个真正的艺术家用他人的痛苦滋养自己。但观看威震天教授对接则是截然不同的新奇体验。威震天在充电床上很热情，坦荡又热烈，甚至有点儿粗野，和床伴儿分享很多的肢体接触，拥抱，亲吻，爱抚，在对接的间隙他还会和对方交谈，甚至开开玩笑，这不仅仅是交换能量液，而是更多更深入的情感交流，这让奥利安芯生嫉妒，甚至有些怨恨威震天为什么不愿意给他这些。但他没办法质问，他没办法质问自己的挚爱为什么不给他更多，为什么吝惜这捧生命之泉不乐意撒向他。  
三个赛月之后，奥利安终于到了可以喝高纯的年纪。  
他本以为威震天教授会记得这件事，会邀请他一起去油吧喝一杯。奥利安甚至已经想好了要喝什么，但那份邀约迟迟未到，奥利安猜测他的教授已经完全忘记了这回事儿。在奥利安下流水线纪念日这天，他试探性地给威震天教授发了一条消息问他晚上有什么安排，威震天回复他要去水晶城看望两个老朋友。  
“旅途愉快。”奥利安礼貌地回复。  
他突然意识到威震天教授和他已经很久没见面了。自从毕业，他不住在学校了，当然也就无法在校园里“偶遇”他的教授，无法在餐厅相视一笑，无法在图书馆坐在一个区域，偶尔抬起头就能看见对方闪亮的银色头盔。他觉得他和威震天教授的距离变得遥远了，丧失了学生这个身份，他仿佛就什么都不是了。  
奥利安希望自己在教授芯里是特别的，但他又立刻否认了这个想法，因为这并不合理，赛博坦的余烬井可以再生产一个奥利安·派克斯，然后他会成为一个编程机，受相应的教育，最终成为这样一个坐在铁堡档案馆的档案员。威震天教授凭什么要觉得奥利安是特别的呢，他本就不是。  
这样想着，奥利安觉得绝望，但同时又心安理得起来，他甚至想到自己对于威震天教授的爱也许也是早就写好的命运，只是为了让他迎接一个更加盛大的悲剧。

***

威震天飞到水晶城的时候正是一个明亮的黄昏，一场为了清洁建筑而实施的人造能量雨刚刚过去，水晶城的透明加强玻璃在闪闪发亮，几次差点让威震天分不清方向。  
“渣的，真受不了这个反光。”威震天小声抱怨，然后终于找到了老朋友家的阳台——毕竟谁能忽略这样一个被涂成鲜艳明黄色和绿色条纹的停机坪呢。威震天变形降落，感应大门顺势打开——当然，声波早就把他的信息录入了白名单。  
“我的光学镜都要被晃故障了。”威震天对声波说，然后径直去能量储藏室找了一瓶轻度高纯喝起来。“震荡波呢？”  
“实验室。”声波耸耸肩甲，“我跟他说你晚上来，他不一定能走得开。”  
“那就只有我们俩了？”威震天摊了摊手，“没劲。”  
“我们俩怎么了，看看电影，一起吃点高能能量块不好吗？”  
“你知道我是来找你俩拆的吧。你搞了我的导师，震荡波撬了我的好朋友，然后你俩现在连点幸福的渣滓都不乐意给我吃？”  
声波笑了起来，一把搂住威震天的肩甲，“我逗你的，他一会儿就回来。先跟我说说你的那个‘小家伙’又怎么伤你的芯了？让你要来我这里复健？”  
“渣的，别叫他‘小家伙’了，我已经挺愧疚了好吗？他比我小那么多，无论年龄还是体格，我不想给他压迫感。”  
“哦，别这么严肃，他已经不是你的学生了，你现在搞他不是正好吗？我倒是觉得你能看上的机子肯定不一般。”声波拉着威震天坐在自家软绵绵的记忆金属海绵沙发上，“以前你觉得他只想和你讨论形而上，现在不是正好可以验证吗？开玩笑，谁会对这个不感性趣？”声波拍了拍威震天的胸甲。  
“我可不想乘人之危。他现在刚换了新环境，可能不太适应，我这时候趁虚而入好吗？也许……再等等，等他找几个机子约会之后，搞清楚自己真正想要的是什么，那时候我再出场。”  
“也好，就让我俩再收容你一段时间算了。”声波笑着说。“对了，你信息里说的‘觉得自己逐渐变态’是怎么回事？”  
“我做了个春梦，内容一言难尽。”威震天说。  
“春梦？快展开讲讲。”声波立马坐直了做聚精会神状。  
“就是……我梦见我把高纯倒在奥利安机体上，然后从他的天线舔到腿甲，最后我把胸甲卸掉，把他的头雕按在我的胸部原生质上。”  
“非常有想象力，mega，你介意我偷窃你的充电床创意吗？”  
“不介意，不过这他渣不是重点。我觉得自己会吓到奥利安，他现在还叫我教授呢，我不想让他觉得落差太大。”  
“所以你就继续装正经？说不定反差会起正向促进作用呢。”  
“我不知道。但我不敢冒险，我觉得……我希望他能成为我的伴侣，融合余烬那种，我不想搞砸了。”威震天低声说。  
震荡波就在这时回来了，还带了几瓶高纯，把东西放下之后就冲过来给了威震天一个拥抱，撞得威震天胸甲生疼。威震天不由想象了一下声波被按在震荡波胸部的景象。会坏掉的，威震天想，绝对会。  
“我们现在就开始，还是等高纯让我们所剩无几的尴尬感褪掉之后？”震荡波问威震天。  
“尴尬个螺丝？你俩在实验室干缺德事被我撞见的还少吗？还用我的试验台？害得我的实验终端数据都回滚了。”威震天气愤地挥挥臂甲。  
“所以……后来不就邀请你一起了吗？”声波笑着说，“现在就让我们亲热一会儿，当做赔礼怎么样。”  
威震天眯着光学镜默许了好友的触手落在他颈侧主能量管上，震荡波默契地和伴侣对视了一眼，然后，用仅剩的那只手推开了威震天的大腿，用带着电流的指尖流连在前后挡板的缝隙上，淡粉色的润滑液很快就从后挡板的缝隙漫出了一点。  
“mega最近都没有约会吗？”声波问，“看起来饿坏了。”声波用另一只触手缠上威震天的大腿根部微微勒紧，那里裸露着一小片红色的原生质，所以异常敏感。威震天的后挡板卡扣咔哒一声打开，灵活的触手尖端立刻卸掉了那片银白色的障碍物，让红色的接口暴露在空气中。威震天发出一声舒适的低哼，然后关闭了光学镜，声波又和震荡波相视一笑。  
“前几天和空指约了一次。”威震天模糊地说，感受着那根灵活触手的尖端闭合起来，钻进他的接口内部。他发出一声畅快的哼声。“但你知道他一向和他的seekers感情链接深厚，所以每次拆都要带上其他两个一起，你能想象拆三个小飞机有多累吗？其中有一个还特别喜欢吸管子，吸得我管子发麻，我觉得我可怜的管子的涂层都要掉了。完事之后他们三个抱成一小团充电了，我在旁边完全就是……用完被丢到一边的对接用品那感觉——不用嫌弃得这么明显吧。”  
“干嘛不和他说你喜欢当输入端？”声波问。一边继续抽动触手，另一只触手则抚上震荡波的胸甲，轻微地释放电流。震荡波的那只光学镜闪动出愉悦的频率，同时解锁了自己的前挡板，弹出结实的输出管。  
“我有偶像包袱，行了吧。再说他先跟我说想让我拆他，我还能拒绝不成？”威震天不满地嘟囔。  
“可怜的mega，让我们好好安抚他。”声波说着用灵活纤细的手指轻轻在威震天的外置节点上打圈，抽出自己的触手示意伴侣可以进入了。震荡波于是点点头，声波用两只触手缠紧威震天的大腿拉开一些，震荡波就把自己的管子埋进了那片明亮的红色光带里。  
威震天发出一声餍足的咕哝声，几秒之后，声波解锁了自己的前挡板，接入自己伴侣的接口，震荡波的机体震颤了起来，融合过余烬的伴侣之间有种和谐的磁场频率，现在威震天沐浴其中，也就无暇去怜悯自己的求之不得。脉冲电流一遍遍刷过他们的机体，十几轮反馈之后，威震天过载下线了。  
“我还没泵送能量呢，这不合逻辑。”震荡波唯一的那只光学镜惊讶地闪了闪，然后把自己的管子从已经下线的银色战斗机机体里抽出来。“他不是一向是‘笑’到最后的那一个吗？”  
“没关系，我们还有整个夜晚疼他。”声波用头雕碰了碰自己伴侣的头雕，“现在，我想你不介意我开始最后冲锋。”  
“当然。”震荡波回答。“这符合逻辑。”  
威震天上线的时候声波的头雕正埋在震荡波的胸部原生质里，威震天瞬间不知道自己该救他还是怎样。  
“你醒了？”声波把自己的头雕从厚实的原生质缝隙里拔出来。  
威震天点点头，他记得今天是奥利安的下流水线纪念日，他很想和对方一起过，但最终还是害怕自己给对方太大压力，他不希望奥利安觉得自己这么久来和他交流只是为了把他搞上充电床。虽然自己的确一直都目的不纯，一见钟情这种事就像战争一样一触即发，威震天自己也无法可想。  
“一起来吗？”威震天问。他觉得自己的机体空虚至极，亟待一些温暖的东西填补进去，化解寂寞。  
“当然，让我先帮你准备好。”声波说，他示意威震天骑上自己的管子，威震天叹了口气，然后爬过去，跨坐在声波的胯骨联合板上，慢慢把绿色光带的输出管吞进机体。威震天的体型比他们都大，所以这并不费力。等接口金属肌肉适应之后，声波抚摸着威震天的背甲，低声让他放松，然后慢慢把自己的触手尖端钻进管子和接口的缝隙之间。  
威震天低沉的嘶吼起来，下意识绷紧了自己的机体，把触手紧紧箍住。  
第一次，威震天提出这个玩法的时候声波害怕会受伤，而震荡波表示不合逻辑，威震天就立刻摆出了数据，用事实说话，证明他俩的输出管直径加起来也没有达到战斗机接口的最大使用内径。  
“我怎么觉得mega在明里暗里说咱俩小？”声波摊手。“我受伤了。”  
“不过试一下也可以，我们要有实验精神。”震荡波表示。“我很感兴趣。”  
当时也是现在这样，声波用自己的触手帮威震天扩张，“放松些，记得我们在角斗场上吗？”声波低声说。  
“深置换……紧张的时候……就深置换。”威震天低声说，同时终于慢慢放松了自己，直到声波把另一只触手也慢慢塞进去。  
“可以了。”威震天低沉地呻吟，转过头雕看着震荡波。就在两根触手撤出的时候，震荡波就接入了他的接口。换来银色战斗机一声沉闷的低吼。  
声波和震荡波颇有默契的交替深入，用不同频率的脉冲电流刺激接口内的节点，直到最终依次射进战斗机的卡钳。  
“mega真贪心啊，有这么多机子爱你，你还是不知足吗？”声波在威震天头盔边低声笑着说。  
而此时威震天已经放弃了语言交流，因为被爱包裹着的感觉实在太好了。  
夜还很长。

***

这天清晨，铁堡档案馆的钛师傅把奥利安叫到办公舱。奥利安是第一次和钛师傅直接对话，他有些担芯自己是不是有什么事留了痕迹，是给救护车的那些礼物？还是前同事？亦或是和威震天教授的加密信息来往？奥利安在毕业之后就给自己加装了一些可以隐藏得很好的武器模块，必要时候，他不介意使用它们。  
“钛师傅。”奥利安推门进入，努力表现出恭敬而紧张的样子。  
“哦，用不着紧张，坐吧，我只是想表扬一下你的工作——称得上完美。”  
“谢谢您。”奥利安说。他环顾了办工舱一周，默默计划着如何应对可能到来的质问。  
“我注意到……你借阅了很多社科类书籍，感兴趣吗？”钛师傅抬起猩红的光学镜盯着奥利安。  
“我只是按照类别阅读而已，我希望自己的知识结构能更全面，方便工作。”奥利安平静地微笑着，说出他早就想好了的借口。  
“你对议会颇有微词？”钛师傅用手指敲打着桌面问奥利安。  
奥利安思考了一下对方是如何得出这个结论的，他自信自己的加密信件没可能被破解，所以立刻做出一副惊慌的样子。  
“怎……怎么可能，我只是个小数据员，我怎么会对议会指手画脚？”奥利安磕磕绊绊地辩解，“我没有这种想法。”  
“也许你应该有。”钛师傅说。  
奥利安在芯底飞速运算了一下，钛师傅算是议会的一员，但最近因为议会和领袖斗得天昏地暗，而钛师傅又不掌握什么重要部门，所以被彻底冷落了。也许他也想在斗争中得到点边角料？  
“我不明白。”奥利安说。  
“你该停止装傻，这样我们会合作的更愉快，好吗？好好想想，然后给我个准信。你很聪明，也很谨慎，但太年轻了，有时候会忍不住炫技，我观察你很久了，比你想象的还要久。”钛师傅说。  
“好吧，既然你这么说。”紫色卡车收起那套惊恐的神色，面甲上露出一个笑容。“是哪件事？说点让我能信你的料。”  
“与其说是一件事，不如说一个名字？”  
“说来听听。”  
“威震天。”  
奥利安的神情立马严肃起来，他余烬中涌起一股几乎无法克制的杀意，但他压抑住了，毕竟钛师傅可没有那么容易被彻底抹消掉，就算奥利安真想杀钛师傅，也不是现在。  
“威震天，那个数学教授。他怎么了？”奥利安问。  
“他不只是数学教授，奥利安。几赛年前，他发表过一篇社会模型论文，《论复杂系统模型在预测社会发展中的应用》。”  
“我没看过这篇论文。”奥利安回答。  
“你当然没有，它还没发表就被彻底擦除了。因为它所做出的预测是赛博坦在20赛年内一定会发生一场全面战争。”  
奥利安在芯里小声惊叹了一下，当然，他的教授理所当然有这样高瞻远瞩。但威震天教授为什么没和他聊起过这个？奥利安觉得有些受伤。看样子，对接并不是他们唯一没有共享的体验。  
“之后这个理论被学界雪藏，这位数学教授就开始游说他人相信自己的理论然后早做准备，以在战争来临的时候尽可能减少损失。而这些个被他动员起来的塞伯坦人自称自己DECEPTICONS.不是吗？”  
“你觉得我是其中一员？”奥利安反问。  
“是也好，不是也罢，我知道你一直在监控他，还和他搭上了关系。”  
“你想让我告发他吗？”奥利安微笑，同时开始考虑用什么方法才能尽快做掉钛师傅，当然，这可能让他自身难保，不过……谁让他是个信守承诺的机子呢？他答应过教授会一直维护他。  
“哦，不，议会在头疼这些无政府主义者，我有什么必要出手？”钛师傅挥挥手。  
“那么威震天呢？”奥利安问。“你要怎么处理他？”  
“我说了，他不是我要考虑的问题，前几天议会高层提出要清洗一下学界，我还替他说话来着，我说他只是个单纯的学者，现在也不散布引起恐慌的言论了，没必要。你不信可以去看会议监控，我知道你可以。但议会并不打算听我的，如你所见，我的话没什么分量。”  
奥利安松了口气，但很快又警觉起来，“为什么和我说这些？”奥利安问。  
“你刚才看我的眼神我很喜欢。你是个不同凡响的TF，奥利安，我希望能助你一臂之力。”钛师傅说。  
奥利安并不相信钛师傅的话，他也不信任钛师傅，但他的确非常担芯他的教授，所以下班之后立刻就变形上高速，前往威震天常去的那间油吧。他知道在那里可以找到他的教授。  
奥利安是个地面单位，所以他赶到油吧的时候已经接近午夜了，他慌张地冲进油吧大门，背后尽是嘲笑的声音，但他并不在意，直到他找到了威震天。  
威震天正坐在吧台一角和一个地面单位调情，此时气氛已经接近沸点，对方轻轻含住威震天的手指，试着让暧昧尘埃落定，而威震天也觉得时机刚好。奥利安就在这时候冲了过来。  
“教授，我们需要谈谈。”奥利安说，他的散热扇飞转着，发出无法忽视的轰鸣。  
“不好意思我们正忙着。”被打断好事的地面单位没好气地说。  
“算了，抱歉，我们改天再约，好吗？”威震天挥挥手，“请给我们点空间。”  
在悻悻离去的金刚彻底消失之后，奥利安坐下。威震天从没见过奥利安这样慌张过，所以也一起慌张起来了。  
“发生什么了吗？”威震天急切地问。“是不是有机子对你不友善？同事欺负你了？”  
“您得离开。”奥利安斩钉截铁地说。  
“什么？”  
——议会准备对您动手。  
奥利安在私人频道里发给威震天这样一条加密信息。  
威震天惊讶地张大光学镜。  
——你怎么知道？  
——会议监控。  
——别给自己惹上麻烦。  
——您不用担心我，连夜走，去卡隆，召集你信任的矿工和角斗士，占据一片有资源的片区，但不要大张旗鼓，也不要相信任何议会援助，这样他们就不敢轻易动您。  
威震天被奥利安的杀伐决断惊住了，理智告诉他，对方说的一切都是合理的。——也许他从一开始就该让奥利安参与进来的。他为了保护自己的挚爱选择隐瞒，但现在看来一切都不过是徒劳。  
“我知道了。”威震天回答。他叹了口气。“我还欠你一杯高纯呢。”  
奥利安举起那杯威震天喝了一小半的高纯，一口喝完，“这是我的第一杯高纯，教授，您不欠我了。”  
威震天点点头。  
“也许我们以后还会再见。”  
“我们一定会再见，而在此之前……”高度高纯像一块烧红的铁球滚进雪地里，留下一个炙热的空腔，奥利安觉得自己就是如此，此刻，自己的余烬被突然涌上的欲望烤得滋滋作响。  
“在此之前？”威震天问。  
“教授，请允许我占有您的美和生命力，哪只是片刻。”奥利安说。“您在诗里说过，痛苦需要分享，因为幸福总是趋向于秘不示人，生命是干枯的河床，等待奔涌的欲望滋养。”  
“你是说……想和我拆吗？”威震天问。  
“是的。我的教授。是的。”奥利安回答。  
威震天的脑模块轰得巨响一声，他一下子站起来然后俯下去，用臂甲抱住奥利安，用唇舌探寻对方因为紧张而紧紧抿着的摄食口。他们拥吻在一起，威震天把奥利安整个儿抱起来，然后就保持着拥吻的姿势寻找落脚处。他们吻到舌尖发麻，跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊，然后推开一件空闲舱室，威震天能感觉到对方一无所知的青涩，所以就毫无顾忌地引领一切。在昏暗的充电床上，他给奥利安口交，同时打开后挡板，抚慰自己湿漉漉的接口。  
“抱歉我们第一次得吃快餐。”威震天说，然后跨上奥利安的腰甲，让对方的输出管直接一插到底。奥利安低呼了一声，无措地扶着威震天的腰侧。  
“请您……随芯所欲。”奥利安低声说。  
威震天开始耸动腰胯，吞吐管子，他知道时间不多，他不能冒着让奥利安和自己一起被捕的危险，但这快感实在太热烈了，让他几乎愿意为此付出一切。  
“奥利安，答应我，你会保护好自己。”威震天低声说。  
接着威震天就开始呻吟了，庞杂的冗余信息淹没了他的理智，在对方的管子前端撑开卡钳时，他过载了，脉冲电流击穿了他的金属脊柱，直达脑模块，威震天瞬间下线了，重重砸在奥利安机体上。  
而奥利安只花了几秒重启就上线了。  
“我答应您。”奥利安回答。他抚摸着威震天后背裸露的原生质，“我会不择手段。”他低声说。

*OC炮灰，Bootes，牧夫座，假设所有程序机都是以星座命名的。


End file.
